The sheep in wolves clothing
by Blinded-by-lightning
Summary: At the moment when Tris thinks she has everything. A strange woman comes along and takes the one thing she really wanted... Tobias but he is now torn between past and present... and now an unlikely friend emerges. Eric/Tris Tris/Tobias Tobias/unknown
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Initiation was over... I made it, I was the top initiate even out of the dauntless born. The underdog abnegation girl is number one.

"Tris you did it" Christina ran and wrapped her hands around my neck. Will patted me on my back "ha you did it! You bet Peter and his goons." The noise and cheers were overwhelming but they didn't cover his voice soft in my ear.

"You did it" wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned around and started to put my hands around his neck but I stopped. "Go a head" he smiled "I've been waiting to do this" he leaned in and kissed me. At that moment I forgot everyone in the room and got lost in his kiss... A sharp squeal tore me from the kiss it was Christina looking at us jaw dropped to the floor, Will and Uriah exchanging money. No doubt there was a bet that I wasn't aware of going on about me and Tobias.

"Well well stiff, you definitely put me in my place!" A deep voice came from behind Tobias. It was Eric smirking with his hands across his chest. Now that I was in he was a little less intimidating but still intimidating. "Thanks Eric, I told you I was going to make it" I said smugly

"That you did Tris, oh Four I forgot to tell you... Poppy is back." Tobias went pail and removed his hand from my waist.

"When?" He asked

"Hours ago, she's been debriefing I'm Max's office... Ah speaking of the devil" we all look up to the top of the pit. A tall slender woman with tan skin stood at the top of the stairs. Her hair was copper colored and hung far past her breast... Which were overly exposed. The left side of her head was shaved and covered with odd tattoos. The moment she saw Tobias her face lit up. And her pace down the stairs quickened. "Four" she cheered running with her arms out. I prepared myself for a Hug but that didn't happen. Her long finger placed themselves on the sides of Tobias's face and she kissed him. My heart stopped beating waiting for him to remove her. He didn't... He didn't even move.

Running through the walkways I couldn't get far enough away.

"Tris wait" I stopped hoping it was Tobias but it wasn't, it was Eric.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You don't need to be alone right now" he said grabbing my arm.

"Since when have you been so concern about my emotional wellbeing?" He laughed

" I'm not, I'm more focused on having my top initiate being hurt or killed right after the ranks were posted." I gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes.

"Peter, Molly, and Drew were watching you and as soon as you left they vanished as well, so will you please come with me?" He tugged my arm harder and started pulling me toward the east wing of the headquarters where the housing was.

We stood in silence as we headed down hallways and up the elevator to the 5th floor. We stopped at 554 and he pulled out a set of keys and let himself it. He moved to the side to let me in first and I hesitated.

"You aren't bringing me here to kill me are you Eric?"

"No stiff, if I wanted to kill you it would not be in my own home" I slowly walked in. His apartment didn't match his personality at all it was colorful and not dark and daunting like I pictured it to be. His living room was brown and crimson with some highlights of blue.

"Well this is definitely not what I pictured your place to look like" I hear the door lock and I jump.

"What stiff... I mean tris did you think I would have human sacrifices hanging around my home" he laughed

" no more like a coffin" I grinned

He gestured to his dining room table. "Sit, do you like tea?" I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Eric who is she?"

"Who poppy? I thought you would of figured that out. That's fours girlfriend... Well ex. She works on the outside, she two years older then him and they started dating after we got in. She left a week before you got here and four ended it through a letter so I hear... Apparently she didn't agree" I felt a tear slide down my cheek

"Uhhh don't start crying on me now, I just stopped calling you stiff. We can revert back to that if you would like" I shook my head.

"Did he love her"

Eric laughed

"How In the hell would i know that? It's not like me and four are besties!" Another tear fell. He slapped his forehead.

"My god I'm not equipped for this" anger boiled inside of me.

"THEN I'LL LEAVE" he smiled at me and it was actually a soft smile

"No you won't" he handed me a cup of tea. "You will sit here until we get a call about your own place and drink tea." I opened my mouth to protest. "Yes that's an order stiff"

Loud banging startled me and Eric jumped up. He looked out the peep hole and mouthed (it's four) and I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want to see him not right now, nor did I want him to see me in Eric's apartment.

He pointed to the closet and I ran over to it but not before I put my glass up.

Banging sounded on the door again.j

"IM COMING" Eric shouted

"I know you spoke to Tris, I can't find her anywhere" he banged again. There were small air vents in the closet so I could see what was going on.

Eric swung the door open

"Geez for can a guy now masterbate in peace" Tobias's fist were clinched

"I know you spoke to her Eric, what did you do what did you say" Eric smiled

"First what makes you think I spoke to her u and secondly if any damage was done it was because you didn't stop Poppy" he paused "You can't blame this one on me four" Tobias growled

"If I find out that you-"

"If I what four, took her to a safe place because you were too busy with your tongue in Poppy's mouth? You made the perfect distraction that put Tris by herself and her enemies the perfect chance to go after her again. So please tell me what I did wrong" Tobias frowned and then turned on his heels and left.

"Coast is clear" Eric chimed And I walked out of the closet. I didn't realize it but I had been crying. Eric's hand on my face made me jump.

"Cheer up stiff, everything will be fine"

okay you guys this is my first divergent story. My computer is broken so this is from my I phone hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes. I was laying in a kingsize bed with silky black and red covers. I realized that I was still in Eric's apartment. I slowly get out of the large bed which compared to my small body looked like i could get swallowed in it. Walking out of the door I smell bacon being cooked.

"Morning stiff" Eric stood there shirtless with a pair of plaid pj bottoms shuffling the bacon around the pan. "Hungry?" I nodded

"Um Eric did we?" He raised one eyebrow while still focusing on the bacon.

"Don't worry Tris I know I'm a total ass outside of this room but that's because I have to be. I took the couch after you fell asleep at the table." I was relieved of even though I felt bad for taking his bed.

"Speaking of outside this place" he smiled

"We go back to normal bitching at each other okay" he laughs

"Deal I don't know how much I can take of you being nice to me"

"Trust me I think I'm getting sick just from doing it one day! But your clothes are washed, get ready you choose your job today!" He slides the plate I front of me

"Well eat and then get ready" I smiled weakly I wasn't looking forward to going down to the pit. I didn't want to see Tobias with his... With her. I felt tears starting to swell in my eyes.

"Don't start that again" Eric snapped. I shoved the last bit of food in my face and then put my jacket and shoes on.

"Go ahead and go without me, but please be alert with the trio walking around sulking because they are going to be cleaning the shitter and showers for the rest of their lives." I laugh

"Gotch boss man and Eric..."

"Humm" he peeks out from his bedroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Thanks" he saluted me and went back into the bathroom and I left.

The pit was full of people waiting to watch us pick our jobs, finishing eating, and then some not knowing what they were doing there. I lock eyes with Christina and she frowns.

"Girl where have you been? I looked everywhere for you! How are you?" She started to rattle off about yesterday. My eyes wondered off the the back corner where I found Tobias and Poppy her arms thrown over him and laughing. His eyes caught mine and I looked away. When I glanced up he was headed my way with a confused Poppy glaring at him walking away.

"Oh god" I grab Christina's arm and tried to pull her to walk with me but it was too late.

"Tris, I've been looking everywhere for you. Can we talk?" Before I could answer

"Aww are you the little cutie that had been looking after my Tobi while I was gone" she smirked

"Yeah Tris Prior" I said trying to show no interest in her.

" oh your the abnegation first jumper aren't you" I rolled my eyes

"I guess word travels"

"It does when you have guts kid!" I wanted to hit her! (Kid)

"Stiff get your ass up there and chose your job and let's find out who gets stuck with your over opinionated moth for the rest of their lives" Eric steps in tapping my shoulder

"What do you mean Eric I wanna be just like YOU" I batted my eyes

"Easy stiff" he warned

"Eric your still the same" Poppy laughed

"Nope never will" Eric shoved me towards the other leaders.

"Tris what job are you considering you can pic anyone that you want." Max asked me tapping his pen on the table

"I want to handle the transfer who come in" max nodded another lady typed it into a computer and it popped up on the same screen that our ranks did just the day before. The pit irrupted in cheers and I walked down. I caught Tobias watching me as I made my way to the back so I could watch the other.

I cheered when my friends chose their jobs. Uriah became a leader, he placed 2nd after me so he got to pick a high ranking job.

Christina and will picked the fence which they were so excited about Lynn another one of my friends well if you could call her that she was one of those people that reminded you of a viper pretty to some deadly to most. She got control room. Molly got to do tattoos and then there was drew and Peter who got to just walk around and guard the outer building when need be.

"Tris" somehow Tobias had snuck his way back to me.

"What?"

"Can we please talk about this" he reached for my hand and I pulled it away

"Tris a girl like that isn't easy to break up with" there was the first punch but I was still standing

"And yet you pursue a relationship with me knowing she would come back"

"I tried to end it Tris" there it was punch number two... This one hurt even more

"She was my first love Tris... What am I supposed to do. I love you and her" and there it was the knock out blow. He had just defeated me with his words.

"FOUR you were my first love" I yelled shoving him in his chest. He grabs my hands and hold them there.

"What did I tell you about calling me that" tears were streaming down my face I felt like I was going to be sick. I yanked

My hands from him and started pushing through the crowd. I didn't see Eric anywhere so I head to his apartment.

I felt like I was banging on his door forever, maybe he wasn't home. He finally opened the door in a towel dripping wet.

"What the hell Tris" he snapped but as soon as I saw him the tears started and I hugged him. He didn't hug me back he stood there with his arms out and kicked the door shut.

It took about 15 min to get it all out. Then it hit me that he was in towel and I backed up with heat rushing into my face.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's cool I get you just couldn't keep your hands off of me" he laughs

"Yeah that was it"

There was a pause

" I'm guessing you spoke to him" he walks back to his room and I hear things shuffling and drawers closing.

"If we are gong to talk about this can I drink" he laughed walking out and into the kitchen. I never realized how catchy his smile was... Maybe it was because I didn't see it too often. He walked up to the table with two glasses full of ice and a clear liquid. I took a big gulp and winced as it burned going down.

"SHIT"

"Hey you asked to drink" he said taking a drink and not even flinching.

"I guess I'm used to fruity drinks" he laughed

"Ok stiff spill" and I told him what four had said

ơƙ ყơų ɠųყʂ ῳɧąɬ ɖơ ყơų ɬɧıŋƙ ơʄ ℘ơ℘℘ყ ąŋɖ ɬơცıąʂ? ცųɬ ɛ۷ɛŋ ɱơཞɛ ῳɧąɬ ɖơ ყơų ɬɧıŋƙ ơʄ Ɛཞıƈʂ ʄཞıɛŋɖɩყ ʂıɖɛ? ɩɛɬ ɱɛ ƙŋơῳ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

This was the 2nd day in a row that I found myself waking up in Eric's bed. But this time I found him sprawled out at the bottom with me curled into a ball at the top.

Who was this man that I was getting to know. If I tried to tell anyone that Eric had a soft side they would think I had officially lost my mind. Even though I feel like I have.

Eric grunted and stretched. His blue eyes popped open and looked at me

"Morning stiff" I frowned and kicked him off the bed. He landed with a thud and cussed

"Shit"

"That's exactly what you get, I have a name" I snapped

"I swear you are bipolar Tris" I hopped out of the bed and held my hand out to help him

"That is quite possibly true" he grabbed me and pulled before I knew it I lost my footing and landed on top of him. Hear rushed to my face and I scrambled to remove myself.

"Sorry" I said tucking my hair behind my ear and sitting on my knees looking at the floor.

"For what?" He looked at me smiling he stood

"Come on TRIS" he offered his hand and I took it

"It's your first day of training" he was right today I learn how to train the new transfers and faction born the only bad part about it was I would be training with Four.

"Well let's do this"

The training room was dark, four wasn't there yet. I sat on one of the sparing mats and started wrapping my hands. "Why do I have to train with him" I sigh

"Am I really that bad" I jumped four walked up the the mat with a weak smile.

"Depends on who you are asking" I stood up and made my way into the middle of the mat.

"That eager to start?" He tosses his bag down and heads to the middle with me

"The sooner we start the faster we finish, so what's lesson one?" He looks away

"Tris..." For some reason him saying my name pissed me off.

"What FOUR?" I snap. His head snaps and looks at me. Before I could even process it his hands were on each side of my face and he was kissing me. I missed this, I missed his touch. But it was wrong but so needed.

His hand traveled down to my hip and pulled me closer and then started making its way up my shirt.

"Stop" I stepped back. He tried to pull me back but I shoved him.

"Tris, baby"

"NO!" I had to get out of here so I ran off.

I found myself banging on Eric's door tears streaming down my face.

A skinny blonde answered the door frowning at me.

"Are you lost kid?"

"Uh is Eric home" I said wiping my tears

"Yeah, but he's busy now buh bye" she went to close the door but Eric's hand caught it.

"It's my place Kayla" he swings it back open and looks at me

"Come on stiff, Kayla get lost" she scoffed and mumbled something like ass hole as she stormed off.

Eric was shirtless and plopped down on his couch. "I hope I didn't interrupt you and her um"

"Us screwing? You did. But you look like you could use more attention right now." I felt my cheeks turning red and I looked down.

"I'm sorry" he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the couch.

"She's used to being on call" on call? I guess Eric had it like that. After all he was pretty attractive. And he's a bad ass and there are a lot bad ass Dauntless girls that I'm sure would love their chance at Eric.

"So I'm guessing first day with Four didn't go too well" I folded my feet under me.

"No, he kissed me" Eric laughed "and your mad about that"

"Yeah I am. Because he's kissed her too. It's not fun being kissed when you aren't the only one." There was silence

"He's stupid" Eric finally said

"Huh? "

"I said he's stupid, yeah sure Poppy is beautiful, relentless, and tough"

"You aren't helping" I frowned he put his hand up

"But she isn't you" I froze. Did Eric just really say that.

"I'm not anything special" he laughed

"Tris you are bad ass! You defied all the odds. An Abnegation transfer that everyone thought her only act of bravery was going to be jumping first, who wasn't afraid of mouthing off to her instructors, disobeying one of the Dauntless leaders, kicking my ass in capture the flag, almost getting thrown into the chasm and only having 6 fears and getting through the fear simulation in record time... Why exactly do you think you are so unworthy" he play shoved me. Our eyes met.

"I'm talking to you stiff, if you are going to mess with me getting some the least you can do is engage in this convo." I laughed

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I guess I thought that no one would ever want me." Before I could finish the clock in his living room chimed. It was 5 o'clock.

"Damn I have to go pick up my key from max, we will be down the hall neighbors soon."

"I know I was the one who gave you the letter remember" I had forgotten that it was on the table waiting for me the first night I slept over here. I wondered if max knew that I was spending the night over here. I wonder if anyone knew.

"Well after you get your apartment if you want to come back by just call me, the phones work by just dialing the apartment number" I nodded.

"I'll talk to you later" he nodded and I left

Maxes office was on the other side of the pit it took about 15 min to get there if you were walking fast. There wasn't much talking involved he just handed me keys and then a sheet of paper that said 100,000 credit. Which was my reward for coming first. It was basically money to buy things for my apartment. My key said 560 which was only 6 doors down from Eric and 3 away from Four's. Before I made my way to my new home. I stopped by the goods store to pick up bedding, some food, and other things for my place. I kinda went crazy seeing as in Abnegation the more simple the better so I wanted color! My bedding was girly pink, blue, and Orange with sequin.

When I finally got to my apartment it was almost 10pm.

I couldn't stop myself from putting everything away. This was a new stage for me. This was mine. All of it was mine.

I poured myself something to drink and say on my couch. Just as I got comfortable a series of knocks sounded on my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Christina along with Uriah and Will. When I opened the door she did a little shimmy and walked in

"PARTY AT TRIS'S PLACE" waving bottles of alcohol around. Will had speakers and Uriah had more alcohol.

"Am I being forced" I asked looking at them as pitifully as possible.

"Yes" they all said in unison

"And I'm also forcing you to change" Christina pulled me back to the bedroom.

And started shuffling through my closet. She has me try on different things until she stops on a Long slender black dress. "I think it's too long" she says bringing down. She starts yanking on the bottom of the dress. She ripped it until it was in the middle of my thigh. "There short and sexy, let's see how Four reacts to this." She proceeds to make me put on thigh high boots pull my hair down and apply light makeup while getting ready herself.

"PEOPLE ARE HERE" the boys yelled

"People" I looked at Christina in shock

"How many people did you invite?" She grinned

"A few" and she pushed me out of the room my living room and dining room were full of people and my living room furniture was gone.

"Uh?" I looked at Uriah

"No worries tris I just moved it to my room, a cross the hall" I sighed. The music was turned up and many people started dancing. Some guy I didn't know with a tattoo running down his face told me how hot I was and then downed a cup of alcohol no doubt.

The party had been going on for about an hour and I was on my 2nd drink.

"Tris he's here" Christina whispered into my ear my eyes shot to my door and there he was followed by her. Anger boiled inside of me. And I tried to walk to my room.

"Tris" her voice made me sick I turned and put on a fake smile

"Hey Poppy" she too put on a fake smile

"Wow Tris" she looked me up and down

"You actually look like you hit puberty" she laughed. That was it I'm going to hit her. I ball my fist at my side. But before I could move I felt a warm large hand grab mine. Four walked up at that time also but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the man holding my balled up fist. Eric...

"Well isn't this a awesome way to start off a new season" Eric said laughing. Four was now scowling at Eric.

"Yeah it is" Poppy said arrogantly and kissed Four. He didn't kiss her long, it was like he didn't want to take his eyes off of Eric.

"Wanna dance Stiff?" Didn't give me a chance to answer before he pulled me into the crowd that was bunched into my living room. For some reason Four and Poppy followed us. Eric's hands were around my waist and we were moving together to the music.

I was looking down at my feet when I heard Eric's voice "Hey stiff" I looked up.

And he kissed me...

s͎o͎ w͎h͎a͎t͎ d͎o͎ y͎o͎u͎ t͎h͎i͎n͎k͎ s͎o͎ f͎a͎r͎? w͎h͎a͎t͎s͎ u͎p͎ w͎i͎t͎h͎ F͎o͎u͎r͎ h͎e͎ s͎e͎e͎m͎s͎ l͎o͎s͎t͎ o͎r͎ s͎t͎u͎c͎k͎. W͎h͎a͎t͎ d͎o͎e͎s͎ p͎o͎p͎p͎y͎ h͎a͎v͎e͎ o͎v͎e͎r͎ h͎i͎m͎ w͎h͎e͎r͎e͎ h͎e͎ a͎l͎l͎o͎w͎s͎ h͎i͎m͎s͎e͎l͎f͎ t͎o͎ t͎r͎e͎a͎t͎ t͎r͎i͎s͎ t͎h͎i͎s͎ w͎a͎y͎... a͎n͎d͎ e͎r͎i͎c͎s͎ k͎i͎s͎s͎ d͎i͎d͎ i͎t͎ m͎e͎a͎n͎ s͎o͎m͎e͎t͎h͎i͎n͎g͎


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Everything stopped... And I mean literally the music stopped and everyone was looking. Eric pulled away and whispered "I think that beat their kiss don't you?" He smiled and then kissed me again, this one was short and he quickly pulled away. Four was steaming almost he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"What kind of game are you playing Eric? Trying to add her to your list?"

"Game? List?" Eric smiled "are you really the one to talk Four? But I'm not about to put HER business out with all these people unlike you, thinking you have TWO girlfriends" the two were standing nose to nose now and Four's chest was heaving in and out... Eric on the other hand was calm and grinning.

"Ehhhhh okay everyone out." Christina and the boys started pushing people out. Once everyone left shit hit the fan Four shoved Eric into the wall.

"She is not just some girl you can screw Eric!" Four yelled. The physical contact set Eric off he raised his voice but still didn't move.

"I'm not screwing her FOUR, you left her out to dry and I'm just being there for her"

"Ha" four laughed "so you suddenly decide to be a damn saint"

"She came to me" Eric hissed

"You probably forced her"

"STOP" I yelled the force of my voice made Four let go of Eric.

"It's true I went to him, after SHE kissed you in the pit" I pointed to poppy.

"I left, Peter, Molly, and Drew saw me leave and disappeared too, Eric noticed it and came to find me. After that he has just been there." I was looking at my hands.

"You went to him?" Four asked in a hurt tone

"You were with Poppy, you dropped me just like I was nothing"

"Tris it's not-"

"Of course he dropped you, he had me! You were place holding, you are two weak to be his! Crying and that sad stuff."

Poppy yelled

The urge to hit her came back and I followed through this time. My fist collided with her right cheek, she fell forward and my knee connected with her stomach. Before it got any further Eric grabbed me and Four her.

"You little BITCH" she yelled "Four let me go"

"No we are leaving" he dragged her out of my apartment. I realized Christina, will and Uriah were still there.

"I-"

"Tris you just knocked the SHIT out of poppy you are going to be legendary" Uriah shouted

"Huh?" I tilted my head

"Poppy is THE best dauntless fighter. In history. For her final test she spared with Theo, he was before max. And she beat him"

I felt my color leave me.

"Exactly this is why we now can't let Tris be alone, because Poppy will either kill her or really hurt her"

"I'd like to see her try" Will snapped

"She won't try! She will" Eric said in a low voice.

She's going to kill me, not only because I hit her... But because she wants me out of the picture.

"She's not going to hurt me" I said

"She will kill me" I knew it's.

"No she won't I won't let her" Eric said

"Damn Tris first it's being Divergent now it's Four's crazy ex" my heart stopped and my eyes widened. Uriah realized what he had just done.

I had told him, Will, and Christina the night before our final test just in case I didn't pass and they killed me... In case ERIC and them killed me.

Eric let a deep sigh

"You three out" Christina covered her moth and let out a sob

"No, we won't let you kill her" I couldn't move

"OUT" he yelled and they slowly left. He locked the door

"Divergent?" He asked

"Are you going to kill me?" He put his hand under my chin and I flinched.

"I should" he said

"But I'm not" his lips crashed into mine. I didn't think this time I let my body react.

My fingers tangled themselves in his hair. His hands explored my body and then rested on my ass. He picked me up and carried me to my bed.

He kissed me softly once we were on my bed.

"I don't" (kiss)

"Want to be" (kiss)

"Just some girl" (kiss)

"On your list" I said between kisses. Eric stopped and looked at me.

"Tris" he pulled himself off of me.

"You've never had sex have you?" Now I was embarrassed.

"No" I shook my head and then covered my face.

"And I don't blame you for not wanting to... Compared to what you've had" he jerked my hands from my face.

"STOP DOING THAT" he yelled I froze

" how can you not see that you are amazing, are you so far gone in your old faction ways that you can't see that you have so much more then these other girls. And your right I don't want to have sex with you right now" he paused

"Because when if we ever do I don't want you questioning yourself the whole time. I want you to know that I'm doing this with you because I want to, because I want you, and every girl in my past is forgotten. Because Tris. You have brought back a part of me I thought I had lost forever. I found my heart"

This one is shot and sweet :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I didn't sleep any that night. Eric's words hung heavy on my mind, and the fact that he now knows that I am divergent. After passing my tests to become dauntless I pushed that threat to the back of my mind. But now it was ever so present.

Eric rolled over and threw his arm over me in his sleep! (Who is he) I thought to myself. (Is he the hard ass Dauntless leader that hunted Divergent, or is he this kind caring man laying next to me?) I didn't know what to believe anymore.

The next morning I woke to a phone call telling me that training for initiate leader was canceled due to Four having to visit the fence. I was relieved that I didn't have to see him and I crawled back into bed.

"Morning" Eric said through a stretch

"Morning" I replied with a fake smile. He frowned.

"What's wrong"

"You know about me being Divergent, and your job is to weed them out and-" I paused.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tris, I couldn't even if I wanted to nor will I let anyone EVER hurt you" he pulled me close to him. "I care about you" a sense of relief came over me and a put my face into his chest.

"Thank you Eric" he laughed

"For?"

"Not really being the scary heartless guy I thought you were" he buried his face in my hair.

"I was that guy Tris, until the first time you sat in my apartment" I smiled.

We laid there in silence for a while and then he got up. "I have a leader meeting in 30min. Will you be okay for a while?" I nodded

"And Tris..."

"Humm"

"Don't wonder around by yourself" with that he got dressed and headed out of the door.

Not going anywhere was hard to do. Being stuck in this small apartment alone with my mind was proving to be rather difficult.

I showered, brushed my hair, my teeth, even painted my toenails. By that time only an hour has passed. I realized that my couch and everything was back in my living room.

"I wonder when they did this" I loved my friends, well now they weren't really friends they were more of family "FACTION BEFORE BLOOD" and those three I knew would do always have my back.

There were three faint knocks on the door and I froze.

"Tris?" A deep voice called through the door

"Four?" I asked

"Yeah"

"What do you want?" I leaned my head against the door. I want to let him in, I want him to tell me that she's gone.

"Tris can you let me in, please" I unbolted the door stepped back and allowed him in. He made me feel weak. Everything about him took away my strength.

"How are you" I shrugged

"I'm fine"

"Just fine?" I nodded

"Seeing as how my ex brought his crazy killer fighting God of a girlfriend to my party last night I think fine is pretty good" he looked away.

"Ex... Never thought I'd hear that coming from you and talking about me"

"Yeah neither did i" I crawled onto my couch and crossed my legs.

"There are something's about this you don't understand Tris" he sat on the other side.

"But Eric, out of all people you go to him" I frowned

"This isn't about Eric, Four"

"But you do know that if he finds out you are divergent that he will kill you"

"You don't know that" he stands up throwing his hands in the air.

"YOU THNK HE LOVES YOU TRIS, HE CANT LOVE."

"No FOUR who I thought loved me was you, but I was wrong very wrong! You were my first love. And you took all that from me. So don't lecture me on someone knowing how to love because apparently I wasn't someone you loved" he stepped back and looked as if I had just hit him. My hands dug into my knees. I felt like if I let go I would fall.

"Tris I do love you"

"Don't say that, you don't get to say that to me" my voice shook

"Just get out"

"I'm not leaving"

"Yes you are! I don't want to look at you" I didn't look up when I heard the door open. I just stayed where I was.

"I can't stay here" I got up and left

By myself

It was quite, normally the halls would be filled with noise but now that initiation was over everyone was back to their jobs. The Dauntless born children were at school so no one was running around.

Some people were in the pit talking and laughing over an early lunch. My stomach growled... But I ignored it and kept walking.

There was something about the chasm that was relaxing. Even though it was a deadly fall there was still beauty in it.

"Beautiful yet deadly" a cool female voice said from the other side. It was poppy leaning against the wall of the tunnel grinning.

"What is it about you? Huh Tris?" She tapped the middle of her four head. "Why are you so... Special?" She walks out to the middle with me and places her and grabs the back of my neck. (This is it, I'm going to die) I thought.

"Four and Eric fighting over you... What is it about you!?" I felt her shrug. My feet were kicked from under my and I felt myself go over. I was hanging from the same place Eric made Christina hold on for dear life for giving up on a fight.

"Don't let go" poppy whispered in my ear and walked away.

Water dripped on my fingers making it even harder to hold on. My arms started to shake. I knew it wasn't going to be long before they gave out on me.

"Stiff?" I heard footsteps running towards me

I didn't know who it was I didn't care I just needs "HELP"

A set of arms grabbed me and pulled me up. "Thank- Peter? I scrambled backwards

"Easy stiff, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Yeah right" I snapped

"Look if I wanted to I could of just let you fall" he had a valid point.

"Your soaked, we need to report this to Max, come on" he helped me up.

"Why did you save me?" He laughed

"No one gets to torment you but me stiff"

He pulls out his communicator "incident in zone A6 possible attempt of taking a life" instantly Eric responds "name and condition"

"Tris, stable"

Max: Take her to the infirmary I'll meet you there

Eric: I'm headed there also

Four: I already informed a nurse

When I got to the infirmary Eric and Four were nose to nose again.

"This is YOUR fault" Eric yelled "I can almost guarantee it was your little girlfriend that tried to throw her over"

"Don't blame Poppy, do you not see who's dragging her in here? He's probably doing this to cover his ass" Four yelled back

"Whoa" Peter said helping me onto the bed.

"It wasn't me, I was the one who saved her"

"Yeah" scoffed Four

"He isn't lying Four. Peter saved my life" I squeeze my hands trying to get some feeling back.

"It was Poppy. She pushed me over" there was terror in Four's face.

"Tris I asked you to not go anywhere by yourself" Eric said sternly "why did you leave"

"Four came over and we argued" Eric turned his to Four

"You are to stay away from her, and that is an order from you Dauntless leader"

"Eric that order is over ruled" Max calmly said walking in.

"Who did this?" He asked

"Poppy" he frowned "is there anything to support this?" Peter nodded "I passed her right before I found Tris and we can check the cameras" Max nodded

"Tris how do you feel" I shrug

"I'm ok"

"I'll take her home" Four said reaching out to touch me.

"NO" Eric barked

"I will be doing that"

"Let's go Tris" Eric helped me up and I followed him before we left he looked at Four

"Handle poppy or we will be forced to" he said and Max nodded

We didn't return to my apartment, we go to his. I sit down and he grabs my arms and looks at them. "Are you hurt" I shook my head.

"No my arms are just weak" he nodded and walked into the kitchen. I heard glasses clink and liquid being poured. As I walk over I see him taking down a glass of alcohol.

"You just can't listen" he shook his head

"It's honestly not my strong suit" I admit he reaches out and grabs a hold of my waist. He pulled me close to him "the thought that you could of died makes me sick" he said putting his face in my neck. "What have you done to me" he laughed into my neck

"I didn't mean to do anything" I giggled

"Tris, I don't want to make you confused. If you still want Four I will back off and leave you alone" I pushed back the thought of him leaving me alone made my heart beat fast.

"No, don't leave me alone" I started to panic "I'm not confused, I know I'm not the best looking girl, but I don't want Four I want you. I know I'm not the best... Just don't leave me please" I was crying

"Tris okay, okay I'm not going anywhere and I want you I told you that. I don't compare you to anyone else because no one can be compared to you. Shhhhhhhh just calm down" he kissed me softly!

"You won't leave me?" I asked

"As long as you won't leave me" he grinned.

He headed to the bathroom and I ran down the hallway quickly to grab some clothes and then ran back and got in the shower after him. The warm water relaxed me today, the last few days were too much I felt as if my body was going to shut down.

Eric was sprawled out on the bed. I walked out in my towel and scrambled through his dresser for a long shirt. He grabbed me

"No" he said "no?" He shook his head

"No clothes" he flipped me on my back, he was settled between my leg. My whole body grew hot and my heart starting beating quickly. He kissed me softly evenly distributing his weight on his elbows so that he would put weight on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss grew more frantic and one of his hand found itself traveling down my body. I let out a slight moan. He stopped and started to pull away "no" I said frantically "don't stop" he looked into my eyes and then leaned back in. His lips crashed into mine and he tore my towel off. His hand still exploring my body. He stopped at the warmth between my legs. Slowly at first rubbing in soft circles. This made my back arch and more moans escape my mouth. He chuckled "I like the sound of this" he gently slid two fingers into my warm core and started moving them in and out. I thought i was going to die. My body started shaking and I couldn't control it. "Relax" he whispered into my ear. I did what I was told. He pulled away standing up. "Wai-" I started to protest thinking he was stopping. He smiled and slid his pants off. I had never seen a naked man before. His body was perfect and in shape. My eyes fell to his manhood it was large. He crawled back over me looking into my eyes. I guessed her was looking for any sign of me protesting. I leaned up and kissed him. He took one hand and positioned his manhood at my entrance "relax" he said again and then he pushed it in. I gasped and dug my nails into his arms. "Are you ok" I nodded and he stayed still for a moment and allowed me to adjust. He started slowly moving in and out. The feeling made me feel like I was crawling out of my own skin. After a moment his thrusts became quicker, harder and more urgent. My moans were now uncontrollable and I didn't know what to do with my hands. Placing them all around his upper body "Eric" I gasped not knowing what to do with myself. He groaned and started slamming into me. My moans turned into screams of pleasure mixed with his name. His groans became more frequent with each thrust.

My back arched and my breathing stopped and trimmers took over my body. Not shortly after that he quickly removed himself and released warm liquid onto my stomach...

We both laid there panting for a second until he got up and got a wash cloth to remove the liquid off of my stomach. He got back into bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stiff what have to done to me"

Ahhhhh so there it was! Tris and Eric :) I know I made you wait 4 chapters for this but I felt like I had to build the relationship. What did you think.

On another note I'm sorry it took me a day to post this. Yesterday my car was stolen and o just wasn't in the mood to write. But today it was found and I was in a great mood!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I woke up tangled in Eric's arms. The night before was filled with many more adventures and my body was sore from it. Today it was back to training. The new dauntless prospects would be choosing in the next two months and I've already waisted two days. I didn't want to see four but he is my mentor in this so I really need to suck it up.

I start to get up but Eric's arms pull me down

"Where are you going?" He kisses my lips, then my neck, my shoulders... I laugh

"Stop your going to make me late"

"I'm going to make you something" he runs his tongue over my bare nipple and I shiver. "ERIC" I squeak he bust into laughter

"Okay go get ready" I pull the clothes I grabbed last nigh onto my body.

"Alright I'm heading out" I yell from the front room. He walks (fully naked) into the living room and kissed me. "Have a good day, you sure you don't want me to walk you" I shake my head and open the door.

Four was standing there about to knock. His expression blank.

"Hey Four" Eric waved and walked back into the room still very naked. I step out and close the door. "What are you doing here" I asked

"I was coming to see if he had seen you I wanted to apologize and walk you to practice" he wouldn't look at me. A part of me felt bad but the again he has _HER_

"I guess I got my answer"

"Four don't do this" we were walking now

"Do what Tris!? Be confused and hurt" he ran his fingers through his hair "did you have sex with him?" I dreaded that question before this I always wanted Tobias to be my first but he wasn't Tobias to me any more.

"Yes" I said almost in a whisper

"What are you doing Tris? I know I hurt you but you are playing with fire with Eric... Even more with how _different_ you are"

"Four he knows"

"What... What did you just say?"

"I said he knows" a group walks by us as we are entering the training room.

"Please tell me you are lying" he grabs me after they leave

"No, it wasn't on purpose but he knows"

"God Tris do you know how much trouble you are in" he starts to walk back and forth

"Four he isn't going to say anything"

"Oh because he cares for you" he snaps

"Because you know him so well?"

"Can we just start today's lesson?"

"Okay, we are going over transfer training, do you remember what we went over with you?"

"Yeah" I paused "knives, shooting, and hand to hand combat"

"And" he asked

"The simulations" he nodded

"That's what each day will consist of. Today it's hand to hand to hand combat" I nodded

"Which isn't your strong suit and we can't have the new initiates beating you"that passed me off "I'm not that bad"

"No you are that small" I frowned

"Ok let's get started"

After five round I only succeeded at winning one.

"You've improved but winning one out of five isn't good enough, I suggest you practice in your free time, we will take a lunch break and then continue" I wiped the sweat off my face and nodded.

"I'm not hungry I think I'll just practice"

"I'm not aloud to leave you alone" he sighed

At that time Peter walked in doing a walk though.

"I'm not alone Peter is here" Four frowned

"You'll help me practice right Peter?" He looked clueless and then nodded "yeah why not"

"Not going to happen" Four said

"Why, what better way to practice then with someone who won't hold back"

"He wants to kill you Tris" Peter opened his mouth to speak

"Four if he wanted to kill me he would of let me fall" Four sighed and looked at Peter

"If something happens to her I'm going to kill you slowly" Peter gulped and then nodded. Four left.

"I never got the chance to say thank you" i rubbed the back of my neck

"Don't mention it stiff, like ever again" he laughed

"Deal"

Peter was a skilled fighter unlike Four he did what it took to win when he fought. But shockingly enough he was good at teaching me how to do it as well. Where to strike, when to block, when to dodge.

"You know Peter once I'm out of training I bet I could pull some strings to get you moved from your job to combat training. You're really good at this." He looked at me funny

"You would do that? After everyrhing?"

I nodded

"Yeah, I mean you saved my life"

"That would be awesome, I hate this job" I laughed "I would to but you have to admit you deserved a shitty job" he nodded

"Yeah I was pretty shitty but hey blame my parents they were shitty too. But it is faction before blood now" he laughed and we continued.

Four returned, Peter left, and we went straight into fighting agin. This time I won 3 out of 6. I was shocked how much I improved over two hours.

"Very good Tris" he said a little out of breath I smiled

"Thanks three and three we are even"

"You need to win all of them" I plopped down

"Four are you training me to teach or for fighting your girlfriend"

"Don't call her that" he snapped

"I just want you to be able to defend yourself. You caught the most talented fighter in Dauntless with two blows. She isn't too happy about that"

"I bet you hear about it every night don't you" I said under my breath

"Like I said, there are thing that you don't know... And I can't tell you YET but just be safe" I rolled my eyes

"Tris" I looked up

Eric was walking into the room and Four scowled.

"Ready to go?" I stood up and nodded

"See you tomorrow Tobias" he smiled noting that this time I didn't call him four.

"See you tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Yet"_ Four said that there where things that I didn't know yet. That had my mind racing.

"Eric, Was Poppy always Dauntless?" He stopped walking and looked at me.

"I don't know... She says she came from Erudite, but I don't remember her. And she's two years older then me. I would of met her in school" I frowned

"Then who the hell is she? Has no one looked into it?" Eric shook his head. "No she came in here and took over, someone with her fighting skills doesn't get questioned." I grunted

"Please Tris don't have it out for her. You are strong and all but she WILL kill you" He paused "And I just got you" I loved this soft side of him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going anywhere" He leaned in and kissed me.

"Good"

We made it back to his room and I launched myself onto Eric's bed. The pain from training hit me as my body relaxed. "Ugh" i groaned.

"Want me to start a warm bath for you?" Eric asked and I nodded. _Three more months of this_ I told myself. Three more months of a daily dose of Four beatings. The bath was perfect and it eased my pains. Eric walked in and sat on the toilet.

"You okay?" I nodded and sighed.

"Yea, I'm just sore"

"Hey you made it in, nothing is harder then that! You came out on the top"

"Yeah I know" I looked at him his face was blank

"Eric are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just-" he paused

"Do you still Love him?" HE WAS JEALOUS. I looked at him and for some reason bust into laughter. He frowned and looked away.  
I lifted my slender naked body out of the water; and wrapped my arms around him getting him wet. I lightly kissed his neck, then his chin, and then my lips found his lips.

"I don't want him, I don't love him" I smiled

"Get in" I tug at his shirt

He didn't move. "Eric?"

"I really want to believe that Tris"

"BUT" I said sharply pulling away

"You were so crazy about him and-"

"AND HE HURT ME" I yelled

"Tris"

"No, after everything HOW DARE you say something like that to me." I stood up and grabbed my towel off the sink and wrapped it around my body.  
"Where are you going?" He asked following me out of the bathroom. I started throwing my clothes on as quickly as i could.

"I'm going home"  
"WHY" He grabbed my hand and attempted to get me to look at him.

"Because Eric you don't get to just say those things to me and think that it's okay! I haven't done anything to make you even think that way, I hide nothing from you, and you just pop out of no where with that."

"Babe, I'm sorry i just saw you with him and you were actually smiling and it just.. I just saw RED." I scoffed

"And I'm supposed to walk around frowning like you?"

"Tris, that's not what I meant" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. Part of me wanted to pull away but I let myself be pulled into his large arms. My body automatically started to relax.

His head rested in the crick of my neck I could feel the hairs on my neck stand as his warm breath hit it. "I'm sorry" he slowly said with a long draw of breath after it.

"Eric, I want you and only you! Four... He doesn't mean anything to me anymore. YES I thought I loved him but I was wrong" He nodded still settled in the same spot on my neck. I suddenly realized that I was only in my underwear and then I was very aware of his hand toying with the back of my bra.

"NO" I jerked away "You are on punishment" I smerked "No make up sex for you" I stood up grabbed a shirt to slide over my head.

"Why" he wined.

"Because you have been bad" I giggled and jumped into my black leggings.

"Well are you at least going to stay here and not go back to your place" he asked while reaching out and trying to grab me while I successfully evaded him.

"Mmhum I'm staying BUT I have somethings to take care of before we go to bed" He frowned

"Tris please leave the Poppy situation alone. I know you are grown and can take care of yourself but don't go starting anymore stuff. You already hit her and she's going to come after you for it."

"She's hiding something Eric... and I know its something that could put me and other people in danger, And you know me there is no way I'm going to let any ONE person put the whole faction in danger. She _IS_ hiding something and I'm going to find out and stop her."

"Tris" He hit his forehead and fell back on the bed.

"What?"

"I love you" That wasn't quite what I expected but I took it. I crawled on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips gently "I love you too"

I got up and walked to the door "TRIS" he called

"Hummm" i chimed back with my hand on the doorknob

"Remember what four told you, You are quick use that to your advantage. If you do encounter her, she may also be skinny but she is tall her height hinders her. Also remember there are eyes everywhere I may not like Four but know that there is always someone watching you" I said okay and made my way out of the door.

It was time to start fining out who this woman was, where was she for so long, and why everything in me says that she is meant to bring Dauntless crumbling down. I was either going to save my Faction or she was going to kill me before I get a chance... BUT that was the risk I was willing to take for the people I love


End file.
